Angyalok Vére
by Elyurias
Summary: Fujiwara Kazumi, egy Tenshi, csatlakozik a Shinsengumihez. Okitáról kiderül, hogy TBC-je van, de Kazumi meg akarja menteni. Sikerülni fog neki? Okita/OC Első fanfic, legyetek őszinték.


**A/N Először is, bocsánatot kérek minden Hakuouki fantól, mert a sorozat eseményeinek sorát kissé megváltoztattam. Nem tudom, hogy jól fogalmaztam-e, de remélem igen. ｡◕‿◕｡ Másodszor, bocsánat a helyesírási hibákért. Ez az első fanficem, szóval remélem tetszik, kérlek kommenteljetek, bírom a kritikát. :D (Szóismétlés, furcsa szóhasználat miatt bocsi. ｍ（．＿．）ｍ)**

__**Semmi közöm Hakuoukihoz, sajna. Ha lenne közöm, biztos, hogy yaoi/shounen-ai lenne. xD Shame on me. ._.**

_**Angyalok vére**_

Éjszaka. Sötét és félelmetes, de az ég tisztasága miatt a hold fénye mindent megvilágított és semmi sem tűnt olyan ijesztőnek. Egyedül sétáltam a főúton, remélve, hogy találkozok valakivel, azok közül az emberek közül, akiket keresek, mikor meghallottam egy sikolyt. Megragadtam a jobb oldalam lévő katanámat és elkezdtem a hang irányába futni. Nemsokára megpillantottam egy lányt, akit két fehér hajú örült férfi akarta megtámadni. Mindketten azt kiabáltál „Vér. Vér. Add nekünk a véred." A lány oldalán ott volt a kard, de nem védekezett a támadások ellen. Előrántottam hosszú katanám és az egyik férfit hátulról szíven szúrtam. A másik meg akart engem támadni, de gyorsabb voltam nála és úgy, mint a másikat, őt is szíven szúrtam csak most nem hátulról, hanem elölről. A két holttest ott hevert előttem, de nem voltam nyugodt, tudtam, hogy valaki figyel minket. Körbenéztem és az egyik hát árnyékában két piros szempárt láttam. Elkezdtek felénk közeledni, ugyanúgy néztek ki, mint azok, akiket az előbb öltem meg. Megtartottam a hidegvérem, leráztam a vért a kardomról majd felemeltem és magam elé tartottam. A lány mögöttem remegett, látszott az arcán a félelem. Vártam, hogy jöjjön a támadás, de mielőtt a két fehér hajú férfi támadhatott volna, hirtelen mögöttük termett egy kék haorit viselő, lila hajú férfi, aki hihetetlen gyorsasággal vágta hátba a két vörös szemű embert. Tetemük a földre hullott, míg a lila hajú férfi közeledni kezdett. A lány előre ugrott mögülem és a férfihez futott. Elhelyeztem katanámat a tokjában, és mikor felnéztem, hogy megnézzem a lány és férfi beszélget-e még, hirtelenül a világ forogni kezdett körülöttem és a következő pillanatban már minden fekete volt.

Mikor felébredtem egy ismeretlen szobában találtam magam. A szám be volt kötözve. Megpróbáltam felülni, de meg voltam kötözve és minél jobban mozogtam, annál jobban segítettem a kötelet, hogy véresre dörzsölje a csuklóm. A szoba ajtaja hirtelen kinyílt és egy férfi lépett be a most már napfénnyel bevilágított szobába.

„Megpróbáltál kiszabadulni a kötélből, ugye?" Mondta a férfi és közelebb sétált a futonhoz, amiben feküdtem. Letérdelt a matrac előtt és elkezdett engem eloldozni, habár a kezeimet nem oldozta el, ami egy kicsit zavart engem, mert kényelmetlen volt. Számat is kioldozta így most már szabadon beszélhettem.

„Ki vagy te és hol vagyok?" Kérdeztem.

„Oh, elnézést az udvariatlanságom miatt, Inoue Genzaburo vagyok és ez itt a Shinsengumi főhadiszállása." Válaszolta a férfi egy gyengéd mosollyal az arcán. „Most gyere velem, Kondou-san beszélni szeretne veled a tegnap éjszaka történtekről"

Inoue-san felsegített és elindultunk egy másik szobába, hogy találkozhassak a Shinsengumi vezetőjével, Kondou Isamival. Nem kellett sokat sétálnunk a folyosón, hamar a másik szobába értünk. Amikor Inoue-san kinyitotta az ajtót és a földön körben ült pár tagja a Shinsenguminek. A körön kívül is ült pár ember, az egyik a lány volt, akit múlt éjszaka megvédtem a két őrült férfitől. Én is leültem a földre. Mindenki elkezdett engem bámulni. Kényelmetlenül éreztem magam. Egyszer csak megszólalt a férfi, aki a kör legszélén ült.

„Mi a neved, fiam?" Kérdezte a férfi.

Ezen elvigyorodtam.

„Ha jól sejtem, ön Kondou Isami, a Shinsengumi vezetője, ugye?" Kérdeztem még mindig vigyorogva. A férfi csak bólintott. „Az én nevem Fujiwara Kazumi, és lány vagyok."

Ezen a bejelentésen mindenki meglepődött. Még Kondou-san is.

„Hogy nem tűnt fel, hogy lány vagy?" Kérdezte saját magától hangosan Kondou-san. „Biztos azért nem vettem észre, mert ugyanolyan hosszú és ugyanúgy van felfogva a hajad, mint Heisukenek." Ekkor Kondou-san a lány mellett ülő fiúra nézett, akit ezek szerint Heisukenek hívtak.

„Ömmm… Ha ez a Shinsengumi főhadiszállása," Kezdtem el mondani. „és ön Kondou Isami, lenne egy kérésem öntől."

„Mi lenne az, Fujiwara-kun?" Kérdezte Kondou-san és mindenki már érdeklődve nézett rám.

„Szeretnék csatlakozni a Shinsengumihoz."

Mindannyian meglepődtek. Kondou-san elgondolkozott és pár perc múlva újra megszólalt.

„Milyen okból szeretnél csatlakozni a Shinsengumihoz?"

Sóhajtottam egyet és megszólaltam.

„Szeretném, ha Japán nem változna meg a nyugatiak miatt. Szeretném megvédeni a hazámat." Mondtam egyenesen Kondou-san szemébe komoly arccal.

„Ez egy tiszteletre méltó ok, de egy lény mégsem csatlakozhat a Shinsengumi csapataihoz." Válaszolt Kondou-san.

„De hát Chizuru-chan is lány, mégis tagja a Shinsenguminek, nem igaz Kondou-san?" Szólalt fel a mellettem ülő 25 körüli férfi és ebből az egy mondatból megtudtam, hogy a lányt, akit megvédtem, Chizurunek hívták.

„Jó, de Yukimura-kunnek megígértük, hogy megvédjük és segítjük addig, míg megtalálja apját. Ez egy teljesen másik ok, Souji. Egy nőt mégsem hagyhatunk harcolni." Mondta Kondou-san a mellettem ülő Souji nevű férfinek.

„De, ha mindenkivel sikerült elhitetnie, hogy fiú, mással is sikerülnie kell. Meg amúgy is, addig, míg harcolni tud, nem lesz semmi baj. Teszteljük harcképességét egy párbajjal." Mondta a Heisuke nevű fiú, akihez nemrég hasonlított Kondou-san.

„Ha visszakaphatom katanáimat, vállalom a harcot. Szeretem a kihívásokat, szóval kérem, Kondou-san, ne a leggyengébb harcosát küldje harcolni ellenem. Jobban szeretném képességeimet bemutatni egy erős személlyel szemben." Mondtam mosolyogva.

„Ha ez nem zavarja Fujiwara-kunt, akkor hagyom, hogy párbajozzon valakivel." Mondta Kondou-san. „Fujiwara-kun, a legerősebb harcosommal fogsz párbajozni, Saitouval."

„Próbáld nem megölni Kazumi-chant, oké, Hajime-kun?" Viccelődött Souji-san mellettem.

„Rendben." Válaszolt egy szóval Saitou-san.

„Nos, akkor valakitől megkaphatnám a katanáimat?" Kérdeztem kicsit aggódóan, de még mindig mosolyogva. Kondou-san egyből elém helyezte őket, és el is vettem a rövidet, hogy elvághassam a kezemet összekötő kötelet. Amint szabadok voltak a kezeim, elhelyeztem mindkét katanámat a jobb oldalamon és mindenki elindult kifelé a kertbe, hogy láthassák Saitou-san és az én harcomat.

„Saitou-san, ne kímélj engem." Mondtam vigyorogva., de az ellenfelem nem válaszolt.

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet és komoly hanggal szólaltam meg. „Mehet."

Saitou-san egy gyors mozdulattal előrántotta katanáját és a nyakamat célozta, melyet sikeresen sikerült kivédenem hosszú katanámmal. Míg Saitou-san azon volt meglepődve, hogy a támadását sikerült kivédenem, kihasználtam lehetőségem és előrántottam rövid katanámat, hogy azt a nyakához érintsem és egy kis vágás csináljak ott. Ez még jobban meglepte Saitou-sant, de nem csak őt, hanem mindenki mást is, aki nézte a párbajt.

Kondou-san elkezdet tapsolni.

„Nem hittem volna, hogy sikerül kivédened a támadását, de hogy még meg is sebezted!" Mondta boldogan. „Gratulálok. A Shinsengumi örömmel fogad téged új tagjaként."

Meghajoltam Saitou-san előtt, majd Kondou-sanhoz fordultam..

„Kondou-san," Szólaltam meg. „Szeretnék önnel még pár dolgot megbeszélni."

A férfi csak bólintott, nem mondott semmit sem. Visszaindultunk a szobába, ahol eddig voltunk. Mikor már mindenki elfoglalta helyét, a lényegre törtem.

„Kondou-san, ha nem tévedek, tegnap éjszaka, akik megtámadták Yukimura-sant, Shinsengumi tagok voltak, akik Ochimizut ittak, ugye?"

Mindenki, úgy nézett rám, mintha sokkot kapott volna.

„Honnan tudsz az Ochimizuről?" Kérdezte a férfi, aki Kondou-san mellett ült.

„Sose csatlakozz olyanokhoz, akikről nem tudsz semmit sem." Válaszoltam nyugodt hangon. „Visszatérve, a négy férfi, aki Ochimizut ivott, Rasetsuvé vált, nem igaz?"

Kondou-san bólintott, de nem kérdezősködött arról, hogy honnan tudom ezeket.

„Esküszöm, hogy ezeket az információkat a Shinsengumiról, mint új Shinsengumi tag, nem adom tovább senkinek, akinek nincs köze hozzá." Mondtam, hogy megnyugtassak mindenkit.

„Van még valami, amiről szeretnél beszélni, Fujiwara-kun?" Kérdezte Kondou-san.

„Öm… Igen. Lenne még valami." Válaszoltam. „Gondolom, ebből a szobából mindenki tudja ki az a Chikage Kazama."

Újabb sokkhullám az arcokon.

„Igen, volt szerencsénk vele találkozni." Mondta Souji-san. „Üldözi Chizuru-chant, hogy feleségül vehesse, de te honnan ismered Kazamát, hmm, Kazumi-chan?"

Yukimura-sanra néztem.

„Yukimura-san, akkor te Oni vagy?" Kérdeztem és a kérdésemre a válasz egy bólintás volt.

„Kazama engem is üldöz." Mondtam, hogy megválaszoljam Souji-san kérdését. „Habár engem nem a feleségének szán, hanem a véremet akarja. A Fujiwara család évszázadok óta, volt olyan szerencsés, hogy minden generációba született egy gyermek, akinek vére bármilyen sérülést és betegséget meggyógyított. A vére ezeknek e gyerekeknek, gyorsabban gyógyított, mint a regeneláró képessége a Rasetsuknek. Ezeket a gyermekeket Tenshinek nevezték. Én is egy Tenshi vagyok, és ha Kazama elkap engem, ki fogja használni e képességet." Magyaráztam hosszadalmasan.

„Ez azt jelenti, hogy még egy lányt kellesz megvédenünk Kazamától?" Kérdezte a Kondou-san mellett ülő férfi.

„Ne légy udvariatlan, Hijikata." Szólt Kondou-san. „Amúgy is, ha sikerült megvédenie magát Saitou katanájától, akkor sikerülni fog neki Kazamával szemben is."

Hijikata-san nyugtalanul nézett rám, de reméltem, hogy bólintás és egy kicsi mosoly megnyugtatja.

„Kondou-san, ha valakinek valamilyen komoly sérülése van, csak szóljon és véremet adom." Mondtam nevetve és a szobában lévők is elmosolyodtak.

Körülbelül 2 hete voltam már a Shinsengumi főhadiszállásán. Chizuruvel jó barátok lettünk. A nevekkel sokat szenvedtem, míg megjegyeztem, de most már sok embert máshogy hívok, mint kezdetben. Például Souji-san Okita lett, Heisuke-san pedig csak simán Heisuke. Velük voltam a legtöbbet őrjáraton, szóval nem volt meglepő, hogy már nem udvarias módom szólítottuk egymást.

Egy nap, mikor a Shinsengumi megbeszélést tartott, Okita nagyon elkezdett köhögni. Amikor elmúlt a köhögés, kezeit ökölbe szorította és elrejtette haorija ujjában. Lehet, hogy ez másoknak nem tűnt fel, de nekem ez furcsa volt.

„Minden rendben, Souji?" Kérdezte Kondou-san aggódóan.

„Semmi bajom, csak kicsit megfáztam." Válaszolt Okita a szokásos mosolyával.

„Rendben, de amint vége a megbeszélésnek, pihenj le és gyógyítsd ki magad abból a fránya megfázásból." Mondta Kondou-san nevetve. „Visszatérve, holnap az egészségügyi teszten Dr. Matsumoto fog megvizsgálni mindenkit."

Minden fiú bólintott a szobában, a lányok megvizsgálásához más orvost hívott Kondou-san.

**Következő nap**

A lányok orvosának könnyű dolga volt, hiszen csak két lányt kellett megvizsgálnia, Chizurut és engem. Nagyon hamar végeztünk, szóval leültünk a kerti tónál lévő legnagyobb kőre és elkezdtünk beszélgetni. Sikerült kiszednem Chizuruből, hogy kedveli Hijikata-sant. Szegény lány olyan furán, mondhatni, hogy kínosan érezte magát utána. Mivel sokat kérdezgettem Okitáról, feltűnt neki, hogy kedvelem őt. Chizuru elmesélte, hogy Okitáék hogyan lettek Rasetsuk. Sannan-san a törött keze miatt vette be a gyógyszert, Heisuke egy harc után olyan súlyos sérüléseket szerzett, hogy ahhoz, hogy felépüljön belőlk Rasetsuvé kellett válnia. Hijikata-san Chizuru megvédése érdekében vette be, csakúgy, mint Saitou-san. Okita úgy járt, mint Heisuke, csakhogy Okitának volt egy olyan nagy sebe, amit még az Ochimizu sem tudott tejesen meggyógyítani. Tehát vehetjük úgy, hogy Chizuru ikertestvére, Kaoru, aki azt mondta Okitának, hogy az Ochimizu mindent meggyógyít, hazudott.

Miközben Chizuru és én beszélgettünk, a fiúk egészségügyi vizsgálata befejeződött és hallottuk, hogy Dr. Matsumoto félrehívja Okitát egy négyszemközti beszélgetésre. Chizuru és én odaosontunk hallgatózni.

„Rossz hírem van, Okita-kun." Szólalt meg Dr. Matsumoto. „A diagnózisom: tuberkulózisban szenvedsz."

Chizuru és én sokkban egymásra néztünk.

„Szóval elkaptam azt az aljas, gyógyíthatatlan betegséget." Nevetett Okita.

„Ezen nem kellene nevetni, Okita-kun." Szólt Dr. Matsumoto. „Ha rám hallgatsz, most azonnal kilépsz a Shinsengumiből és…"

„Kilépni a Shinsengumiből?" Szólt közbe Okita. „ Bocsánat, de azt nem tehetem. Ha már így is kevés van az életemből, legalább, hagy maradjak itt, ahol hasznos, hogy még élek."

„Rendben. Ha így döntöttél, nem áll jogomban közbeszólni, de ne vidd túlzásba a munkát." Mondta az orvos.

„Értettem. Oh… és Matsumoto-sensei, kérem, ne mondja el Kondou-sannak és a többieknek. Nem akarom, hogy aggódjanak értem." Mondta Okita.

„Nem mondom, hogy ez jó ötlet, mert nem az, de megértelek, Okita-kun. Nem szólok Kondounak, de ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol az egészségedre." Mondta Dr. Matsumoto.

„Oké, oké." Válaszolt Okita a fejét kicsit megrázva.

Miután Dr. Matsumoto elment, Okita egyedül maradt és leült a lépcső aljára. Pár percig meg sem szólalt, de egyszer csak hirtelen…

„Kazumi-chan, Chizuru-chan, gyertek elő." Szólalt meg Okita.

Chizuruvel egyszerre léptünk ki az oszlop mögül, ahonnan hallgatóztunk

„Gyertek ide és üljetek le." Mondta Okita.

Odasétáltunk Okitához, Chizuru leült mellé én állva maradtam.

„Szóval… Mit fogsz tenni, Okita?" Kérdeztem aggódva.

„Mit tennék? Semmit. Harcolok a Shinsengumivel, addig, míg élek." Válaszolt.

„Én ezt nem fogadom el. Nem engedem, hogy belehalj a szenvedésbe." Mondtam.

Chizurunek elpirult az arca. Gondolom, ha ugyanez történt volna Hijikata-sannal, ő biztos nem mondott volna ilyet. Elindultam vissza a szobámba, hogy elgondolkozzak, hiszen arról a személyről, akibe hihetetlenül beleszerettem ez alatt a két hét alatt, kiderült, hogy nemsokára meg fog halni.

„Kazumi-chan, erről egy szót se, senkinek se, oké?" Kérdezte Okita.

„Nem ígérem." Válaszoltam nyugodtan és Okita egy kicsit, mondhatjuk, hogy megijedt. Ki akarná, hogy bárki is tönkretegye az életét? Megértem, de ez akkor is fáj. Titkoljam el Okita „családjától", hogy halálos beteg? Kizárt.

Visszaértem a szobámba és nekiálltam olvasni a Tenshikről szóló tekercseket.

Vacsoráig a szobámban ültem és gondolkodtam, egészen addig, míg Heisuke be nem nyitott a szobába.

„VACSORA!" Kiáltott rám.

„Ha ilyen közel vagy hozzám, kérlek, ne kiabálj, idegesítő." Mondtam kissé idegesen, hogy éppen most zavarták meg a gondolkodásomat. „Amúgy is, nincs étvágyam. Edd meg te, úgy is mindig keveset eszel Shinpachi miatt, vagy oszd el a fiúk között."

„Ahogy gondolod." És ezzel Heisuke távozott a szobámból.

Nem tudtam aludni. Aggódtam. Nem akartam, hogy Okita meghaljon. Már volt is egy tervem, hogy hogyan menthetném meg. Elolvastam a Tenshi tekercseket és leírták, hogy három generációval ezelőtt is volt egy tuberkulózisos beteg, akit egy Tenshinek sikerült megmentenie, de ahhoz, hogy megmentse a betegnek innia kellett a véréből. Akárhányszor gondoltam arra, hogy Okita iszik a véremből, mindig vörös lett az arcom.

Kinyitottam a szobám ajtaját és elindultam Okita szobája felé. Amikor már közel voltam a szobájához, hallottam a köhögését. Elfojtott köhögések. Gyorsan kinyitottam szobája ajtaját és mielőtt megkérdezhette mit keresek ott, bezártam a hátam mögött az ajtót.

„Miért jöttél ide az éjszaka kellős közepén? Nem tudsz aludni?" Kérdezte egy perverz mosollyal az arcán Okita.

„Aggódtam érted." Mondtam kicsit elpirult arccal.

„Miért?" Kérdezte.

„Nem egyértelmű? A betegséged miatt." Válaszoltam kicsi hangosan. „Rájöttem, hogyan gyógyulhatnál meg."

Okita meglepődött, de láttam szemeiben a boldogságot.

„Egyetlen dolgod van." Kezdtem. „Igyál a véremből."

Okita meglepődött.

„Szóval úgy érted, hogyha iszok a véredből kigyógyulok a tuberkulózisból?" Kérdezte.

Bólintottam.

„Tudom, hogy egyszer már átvertek téged így, de bízz bennem, ez meggyógyít." Mondtam.

„Rendben." Válaszolt Okita.

A hakamámat letoltam a vállamról, hogy Okita ihasson a véremből. Nem tudom, hogy néztem ki, de biztos, hogy az egész arcom vörös volt. Éreztem, hogy Okita hátulról gyengéden átölel az oldalamnál. Hamarosan két puha ajak volt a nyakamnál. Okita megnyalta a nyakam és hirtelen beleharapott. Szédültem, de ha ezzel megmenthetem azt, akit szeretek, nem érdekel. Okita úgy itta a vérem, hogy közben Rasetsu volt, szóval gondolom, hogy így a vérszomját is csillapította.

Amikor befejezte az ivást, nem engedett el engem. Magához szorított.

„O-Okita?"

„Tényleg egy angyal vagy. Idejöttél csak azért, hogy meggyógyítsd azt, aki kezdetben folyamatosan szivatott."

„Pont azért jöttem ide. Nem akarom, hogy meghalj. Hiányoznál. Hiányoznának a beszólásaid is." Mondtam nevetve.

„Nagyon remélem, ettől meggyógyulok, ha nem, a te véredet fogom inni Rasetsuként, addig, míg élek." Szólt Okita.

„Nem bánom." Mondtam halkan, alig hallhatóan.

Az egész arcom vörös volt. Bujkáltam Okita ölelésében, de sajnos feltűnt neki. Megfordított, hogy egyenesen az arcomat lássa.

„Olyan aranyos vagy, Kazumi-chan." Mondta.

Az arcom egy árnyalattal vörösebb lett és elnéztem Okita szemeitől. Felemelte egyik kezét és az arcom visszafordította, hogy csak a szemébe tudjak nézni. Elkezdte simogatni az arcom a kezével és egyre- egyre közelebb hajolt hozzám. Nem bírtam tovább. Ki kellett mondanom, hogy érzek iránta. Vettem egy nagy lélegzetet.

„"Szeretlek.",, Mondtunk egyszerre.

Mindketten csak bámultunk egymás szemébe. Hirtelen Okita magához szorított egy ölelésben.

„Tudod, milyen boldog vagyok most? Ha a véred meggyógyít, akkor veled élhetem le az életem. Azzal, akit szeretek." Mondta.

„Biztosan meggyógyít. Bízz bennem." Mondtam és én is átöleltem Okitát.

Okita elengedett engem és semmilyen figyelmeztetés nélkül lágyan megcsókolt. Nem volt hosszú csók, csak éppen, hogy az ajkaink összeértek. Amikor levegőre volt szükségem, megtörtem a csókot, de a következő egy erősebb, szenvedélyesebb csók volt. Éreztem, hogy Okita megnyalja az alsó ajkamat, engedélyért kérve. Megadtam neki és a következő pillanatban a nyelveink azon veszekedtek ki dominálja a csókot. Most Okita törte meg a csókot, mert elfogyott a levegője és még gyenge volt a köhögések miatt.

„Okita, aludnod kellene, hogy minél hamarabb meggyógyulhass." Mondtam kissé fáradtan, egész nap alig pihentem, csak olvastam.

„Aludj velem, Kazumi-chan." Szólalt meg Okita egy óriási vigyorral az arcán.

„Hmm… Rendben, alszok veled, de ha csak egyszer is megpróbálsz valamit csinálni, megöllek, te perverz." Mondtam egy ijesztő mosollyal.

„Ugyan már, Kazumi-chan. Nem lennél képes megölni azt, akit szeretsz. Pont ugyan úgy vagyok én is. Nem tudnám bántani semmiféle úton azt, akit én szeretek." Mondta Okita egy kedves mosollyal és bemászott a futonja takarója alá.

„Na, gyere, aludjunk." Mondta.

„Oké, oké, jövök." Mondtam mosolyogva.

Bemásztam a takaró alá és Okita átölelt szorosan.

„Jó éjt, szerelmem." Mondta Okita.

„Jó éjt." Mondtam egy kicsi mosollyal az ölelésében és mindketten elaludtunk.

**Következő nap**

Éppen, hogy felkeltem Okita mellett, amikor Kondou-san benyitott Chizuruvel az oldalán. Amikor Chizuru meglátott engem, jó hangosan kiáltotta a nevem és nemsokára Heisuke, Shinpachi-san és Sano-san is ott volt Okita szobájának ajtajában bámulva rám és az éppen ébredező Okitára.

„Hmm… Úgy látszik valakik együtt töltötték az éjszakát." Szólalt meg Sano-san és az arcom megint vörös lett.

„Persze, hiszen szeretjük egymást." Mondta Okita és megint átkarolt hátulról. Az arcom a kezével maga felé fordította és megcsókolt. Ott mindenki szeme láttára. Nem is egyszerű csók volt, hanem nyelves.

„Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~ Mi történt egy éjszaka alatt veletek?" Kérdezte Heisuke kicsit nagyon meglepődve.

„Az maradjon az én és Kazumi-chan titka." Mondta Okita szorosabban ölelve engem.

Mindenki meglepve nézett, mégis Hijikata-san megtartotta a hidegvérét és megszólalt.

„Nem érdekel mit csináltatok tegnap, de most már kérlek, gyertek reggelizni."

**_The end?_**

**_Lehet, hogy lesz második fejezet, még gondolkodom. Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad/elolvastátok az én kis szerény irományomat. :D_**

**_See ya~  
><em>**


End file.
